leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChickenRave/Yamma, the Chaotic
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Yamma, the Chaotic is a custom champion in League of Legends, created by ChickenRave. Abilities }} | }} Chaos. Her next basic attack deals additonal damage. |leveling = |range = 0 |cooldown = }} | }} |range = 500 |cost = 10 (*Magic Machine Gun cost) |costtype = chaos |cooldown = }} | }} less Chaos. |description2 = This spell can be toggled on and off at will, but if Yamma runs out of Chaos while the effect is active the spell goes on cooldown. |cooldown = }} | }} |range = 600 |cost = 100 |costtype = chaos |cooldown = }} | }} Lore Yamma was fascinated about guns since she was a child. She wanted to learn magic in order to enchant them and make them more powerful. However, she ended up locked in a cage to stop her urges to destroy induced by the feeling of power these weapons gave her. Ten years later, on a lucky day for her, bandits created a diversion to take over the nearby castle by setting the prisonners free. She started killing those who gave her freedom, then everyone else in the prison, and even more people every minute until her rampage was stopped by the lack of people alive in the surroundings. A misdirection later, Yamma entered the League brutally, looking for people who won't die too quickly. Quotes Upon selection *"You won't regret this!" Attacking *"Pew! Pew!" if Yamma has the Magic Machine Gun effect. *"Don't you die yet!" *"I'll make you suffer!" *"You're so defenseless!" Movement *"Take me to these weaklings!" *"That's going to be fun!" *"Let's move!" Taunt *"As my best friend always says... POW!" *"If only I could make you immortal... I would shoot you forever!" *"A dead weakling is still a good target." *"Your cannon is so lame!" when near Tristana *"What's that? A gun for weaklings?" when near Vayne, Lucian, Tristana, Ashe, Caitlyn, Miss Fortune, Graves, Teemo, Corki or Jinx *"Oh, look! There's a fairy too! Who should I kill first?" when near Lulu *"You and your mirror image, that makes... 2 targets!" when near LeBlanc *"I don't mind hunting a weak bear and a little girl." when near Annie Joke *"Every kill counts. Bring the weaklings!" *"You know what's fun to watch? Agony!" near an enemy with low health *"Summoner, can I shoot the corpse too?... Well that's lame." near a corpse *"Some people said I was crazy. They're all dead!" *"Tons of... DAMAGE!" Upon buying a Rabadon's Death Cap *"Chaos! Chaos!" Upon buying any vision item *"I will hunt them down, one by one!" Upon buying a Zhonya's Hourglass *"Why should I stop shooting?" Upon buying a Void Staff *"You can't protect yourself from me!" Upon buying a Zephyr *"Faster! More bullets!" Upon casting Recall *"See you later, weaklings!" *"Just getting more ammo, I'll be right back!" *"You should hide, but you would make me angry. Stay here then!" Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"I wonder how fast I'll destroy EVERYTHING!" Player team victory *"I've had enough! Run away now!" Player team defeat *"Hahaha! CHAOS!" Category:Custom champions